Perona disclosed a ventilated shoe in French Patent No. 826,665 as having a rear tube 7 and a bottom tube 6 provided for ventilating air in a shoe. However, there is only a ventiltaed tube. There is no provision for any check valve therein so that its ventilation effect is quite limited.
Sandmeier disclosed a removable inner sole for footwear in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,492 having an interior chamber for the forced flow of air between the heel and toe portions and through inlet and outlet openings. However, the pumping chamber 18 as formed by the upper member 12, lower member 14 and the spacer 24 is a void interior space without being filled with any cushioning material so that Sandmeier's footwear is not satisfactory for serving as a shock absorbing shoe for sporting or jogging purposes.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional footwears and invented the present footwear having ventilation and shock-absorbing effects.